leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Project Studio Red and Blue
| developer = | esrb = N/A | website_en = Official Pokémon site page (archive) | website_ja = | }} Pokémon Project Studio is a computer program released by on November 9, 1999 in the United States. This program lets the user create all kinds of Pokémon-related projects such as calendars or greeting cards. Dutch, German, Italian and French versions have been released by Mattel Interactive. Each version had stock artwork of 81 different Generation I Pokémon (including ). Common favorites like and were available in both versions, but some Pokémon were version-specific—for example, was only available in Blue version, whereas was only available in Red version. Stock art of human characters like and Professor Oak was also included, and users could also add photos and images saved on their own computer. Blurb Put your favorite Pokémon everywhere! With over 600 different graphics, 81 of the 151 characters, and 250 different Pokémon projects, you can spend hours building your creativity and imagination. Projects Both versions of the game have a selection of available projects. Each type of project has a selection included of pre-made templates, which may be customized to a user's preference, or they may start a project completely from scratch. Alternatively, users may start with an entirely blank page and make any sort of printout project they want. Types of available projects * Greeting Cards: Users may create custom greeting cards with Pokémon characters. Matching envelopes may also be printed or created from scratch. Templates include birthday cards, invitations, get-well-soon cards, etc. * Signs: Users may print signs for a variety of purposes, e.g. to advertise garage sales, for birthday parties, etc. Printable doorknob hangers are also possible. * Birthday Kits: Users can use the Birthday Kit feature to print a variety of materials for a birthday party - invitations, signs, banners, gift wrap, place cards, thank you cards, etc. * Banners: Similar to Signs, banners can be printed for a variety of purposes. Banners generally consist of two pages which are to be combined to create a larger banner or image. * Photo Fun: Users can insert photos of themselves (or friends or family, etc) into printable frames featuring Pokémon characters. * Stationery: Users can print stationery for handwritten letters, or may type the letter on to the stationery and then print it. Matching envelopes can also be printed. * Character Cards: Cards can be printed with images and/or statistics of various Pokémon on them. Cards can be also printed to be used as name badges, gift tags, place cards, etc. * Envelopes: Envelopes may be printed with Pokémon characters on them. Users may either print a cut-out template of an envelope or insert a standard business side envelope into their printer and have the design printed directly on that existing envelope. * Calendars: Calendar pages may be printed, either for individual months or for a whole year on one page. * Postcards: Postcards may be printed for collecting or mailing. Postcards may be printed on regular printer paper or special cardstock paper, depending on what the user has available. * Crafts: Users may print a variety of paper crafts, including character masks, Gym Badges, paper airplanes, fortune tellers, etc. * Certificates: Users may print out certificates for a variety of purposes. * Stickers: Using a special type of sticker paper, users may design and print their own Pokémon stickers or customise the included template stickers. Game exclusives While both versions have popular Pokémon like and ; as an incentive to purchase both the Red and Blue versions of the software, each version only has artwork of 81 out of the 151 Pokémon (slightly more than half of the total known Pokémon at the time of release), with many Pokémon exclusive to only one version. Some clipart of human characters is also varied. With both versions installed, users have access to all of the Pokémon from both games. |} | |} |} Gallery File:PPS Red menu.png|Main menu of Project Studio Red File:PPS Blue menu.png|Main menu of Project Studio Blue File:PPS Red selection.png|Selecting a project in Project Studio Red File:PPS Blue selection.png|Selecting a project in Project Studio Blue File:PPS Red editing screen.png|Editing a project in Project Studio Red File:PPS Blue editing screen.png|Editing a project in Project Studio Blue Trivia *Mew is the only Pokémon not categorized in the type list. Mew is in the category of "Stuff", along with Gym Badges and various icons. In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |nl=Pokémon Project Studio Rood en Blauw}} Category:PC games fr:Pokémon Project Studio Bleu et Rouge